Mission: Save Bigfoot/Transcript
Here's 32nd episode for season 2 from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. ''Here's the Transcript. The Beginning (At the window of the farmer's tv) * '''VO:' And now back to Super Model Bomb Squad. * Madison: Hurry Dakota. Deactivate that bomb before the runway explodes. * Dakota: I'm on it, Madison. I'll I have to do is cut the red wire. * Otis: Man I love Super Model Bomb Squad. * Peck: I hope Dakota doesn't chip a nail. * Lori: She literally almost lost some new shoes the last bomb she defused * Lola: That's because she was on a ice platform. * Human Rarity: Quiet. Here she goes. * Scruffy: I can't watch. * VO: We interrupt this for this breaking news. (Everybody gets angry) * Human Pinkie Pie: It's always at the suspenseful part. * Hilly Burford: This just in. Furry behemoth and beloved icon Bigfoot was crushed in a avalanche today on the top of Mt. Avalanche. (Everyone gasps in horror) Sources say he was there on location for his new music video. (A clip was shown Bigfoot singing then crushed by a avalanche) * Hilly Burford: Please join me in a observing moment of silence. (a few seconds later) Hey, caught in a avalanche on Mt. Avalanche. Ain't that a stitch. * Rabbit: Oh dear, mercy me. * Piglet: Oh dear, mercy me too. * Abby: Oh, I can't believe he's gone * Donald Duck: Poor Bigfoot. * Otis: It's like there's a big empty hairy space in my heart. * Peck: Poor guy. Buried under cold hard ice. * Lisa: Usually, I'm impervious to human emotions, especially to a mythological being like him, but...(sobs) * Pig: I know. Hey, whose up for snow cones? * Timmy Turner: Not now, Pig! * Pig: What, too soon? * Luan: That was just cold Pig. (laughs) Get it? But seriously, way to late. (Later that day, Otis sat looking at Mt. Avalanche) * Winnie the Pooh: How's is he? * Sunset Shimmer: He's been mourning for Bigfoot for the past hour. * Spike the Dog: The news hurt him really hard. * Otis: Here's to you Bigfoot. Looks like heaven's got a big hairy angel now. (sniffles hears yelling) I can almost hear his gentle and behemoth cry on the wind. * Sora: Wow. The wind really loud and beast like. * Winnie the Pooh: Wait, Otis, do you hear that. * Otis: Wait, I can hear it. * Lincoln: Do you know what this means Otis? * Otis: Yeah. His magnificent man-beast physique must have survive the avalanche. * Scruffy: So that means he still be alive. * Tigger: (cheers) * Sci-Twi: We have to tell the others. * Otis: Bigfoot's alive! Alive! (Back at the barn, everyone else was looking at some memories of Bigfoot) * Abby: (sees a picture of Bigfoot attacking a photographer) Oh, remember this? * Everyone: Awww. * Pig: Boy, those flash bulbs really drove him nuts. * Freddy: They found that guy 3 towns over. * Goofy: That must have been a long throw. * Otis: (comes in hyperventilating) Firm but gentle! Mount top, man-beast physique, Bigfoot lives! * Lori: Guys, what is he talking about? * Mickey Mouse: It's Bigfoot! He's still alive. * Sunset Shimmer: We heard him on the mountain top. * Peck: Yeah, but the news said--- * Otis: I don't care what it said! He survived the avalanche. He's trapped up there and we have to recuse him. Especially after all the times he saved my life. (A montage of Bigfoot saving Otis from a train, a shock treatment, and almost eaten by a giant clam) * Wanda: I don't remember any of those things ever happened to you. * Leni: Especially the giant clam. * Otis: They easily could have. Look, I'll go alone if I have to. * Freddy: No, it's too dangerous. Take Peck with you. * Peck: Yeah, I--what? * Abby: Oh, don't be ridiculous. We'll all go. * Piglet: Yeah. * Tigger: Let's go save Bigfoot! (Everyone agrees) * Otis: Thanks guys. I knew you wouldn't let me down. * Pip: Yeah, there's nothing good on tv. * Pig: Just a bunch of cartoon reruns. The Middle (Later the next day in the forest) * Otis: Behold...Mt. Avalanche. (Everyone was amazed) * Winnie the Pooh: That's a big mountain. * Timmy Turner: You said it, Pooh. * Cosmo: I'll say. I wonder what would happen if you-- * Wanda: Don't even think about it Cosmo. * Otis: Ok guys. This will be our most perilous adventure yet. Peck probably won't survive. * Peck: Yea--what?!?! * Otis: But, that's a risk we have to taken to save our friend. Hang on tight, Bigfoot! We're coming! (Everyone heads up to the mountain) * Human Rarity: '''This is gonna be so thrilling. * '''Sora: Yep, nothing's gonna stop us now. * Otis: By the way, does anyone know how to climb a mountain? (Everyones says no) * Pig: Are there ropes involved? * Piglet: Whatever will we do? * Eeyore: Well, we could get the ask for directions. If anybody will take us up their, that is. * Lincoln: Who'd be crazy enough to take us up a mountain that could start a avalanche to find Bigfoot? (Suddenly somebody starts laughing) * Tigger: What's that? What's that? * Sherpa: I'll help you climb that mountain. (jumps off rock) * Otis: Hey, look, an old smelly goat sherpa. What's your name, old pants? * Sherpa: Ah, many names I have had throughout the ages. But you may call me...Richard P. Offsteader! * Piglet: And you can take us to the top of that mountain? * Sherpa: I will. But first, you must answer three questions. * Otis: Riddle away, Horned one. * Sherpa: Very well. One: Did you pack a lunch? * Pig: Yes, right here in this cooler. * Sherpa: Two: What kind of lunch is it? * Lori: Mostly sandwiches and juice boxes. * Sherpa: Three: Do you need you parking validated? * Cosmo and Wanda: Uh, no? * Sherpa: Then follow me. * Lisa: What kind of questions were those? * Tigger: Well, he didn't say they were ancient questions. * Human Pinkie Pie: I think your right, Tigger. * Sherpa: But I must warn you. The mountain is high and the rocks we tread is hard. The rooster may not make it. * Peck: Wait, what?!? * Winnie the Pooh: We'll take that risk, or my name isn't Winnie the Pooh! Witch it is. * Otis: Lead on, my pungent ally. * Sherpa: Very well. Mountain Shaboobly Ding Dang! * Scruffy: Why'd he say that? * Otis: No idea. (A few minutes later, everyone gets exhausted from climbing on a ledge) * Human Fluttershy: Man, that was exhausting. * Donald Duck: I'll say. How long have we been climbing? * Sci-Twi: '''About 3 feet. * '''Sherpa: Excellent. The first 3 feet are the hardest. (jumps on ledge) Mountain Shaboobly Ding Dang! * All: Mountain Shaboobly-- * Sherpa: Ah, ah, ah, only I say that. * All: (saying sorry) (After a lot of climbing) * Sherpa: Now, comes way to the treacherous part...The Ice Bridge! Give me the cooler, chunky one less your great weight shatter it. * Pig: Oh, thanks, Richard Offsteader. * Sherpa: Yeah, I'm good like that. * Otis: Ok, guys, let's move out. (Everyone slowly moves across the bridge and makes it) * Mickey Mouse: We made it! * Otis: '''Hey, Richard Hoff---squidly, we made it. Now what? * '''Sherpa: Now I strand you on the mountain, and keep your delicious sandwiches for myself. (his walking stick turns into a pick) * All: NO!!!!!! (Richard breaks the bridge with his pick) * Otis: Why, Sherpa, why!?!?! (Richard walks off laughing) * Eeyore: I did not see that coming. * Piglet: Me either. * Pig: Bye Richard! * Otis: Really? * Human Rarity: This is just great. We're stranding with no way down and we don't have anything to eat. * Pip: We're doomed. * Abby: Otis, what do we do? * Otis: We just need to find Bigfoot. He'll know the way down. * Pig: If we find him. * Peck: If he's alive. * Human Applejack: If there is a down. * Rabbit: '''They have a point, Otis. There's no way to get down alive. * '''Scruffy: Yeah, it's hopeless. * Otis: Guys, we can't give up on Bigfoot. Did he give up on us when we were being sucked up in that black hole in space? * Wanda: We were? (Flashback to Bigfoot saving our heroes from a black hole) * Pip: Again, never happened. * Otis: Nevertheless, we're coming Bigfoot! (A few minutes later, our heroes are shivering in the cold) * Abby: S-s-s-s-s-so cold. * Pig: S-s-s-s-s-s tired. * Freddy: M-m-m-m-must eat P-p-p-p-peck. * Peck: W-w-w-w-what? * Freddy: Nothing. * Human Rarity: I can't go on like this. * Eeyore: Me either. (Suddenly Pip falls off Otis shoulder) * Otis: Pip! Oh no, poor little guy. He's half frozen * Tigger: He'll be completely frozen in a few seconds. * Abby: We got warm him up. * Lola: Where are we going to find some heat all the way up here? * Otis: Quick, stuff him in Pig's armpit! * Pip: Yeah--w-w-what!?! No,no, not in Pig's armpit! I'm fine now look. (tries to walk but falls) * Otis: No, no, he's babbling. He's babbling. Get him in there. * Pip: No, no, I'm ok. I'll walk it off. * Otis: No, Pip it's the only way. * Pip: N-n-no, it isn't. Just leave me here. I've had a full life. (Otis sticks him in Pig's armpit) * Pig: (laughs) Cut it out that tickles. * Pip: Hey, this isn't bad. Tell anyone about this and you're all dead. The Ending (A few miles later, everyone is so exhausted) * Otis: We're almost there guys. Based on no real information, I'd say the location where Bigfoot was filming his video should be just up ahead. (As they head on forward they gasped in horror seeing a chasm in their way) * Abby: A chasm? How are we gonna get across? * Freddy: We're stuck. * Peck: It's hopeless. * Otis: No, it's not. We just need to get a rope to the other side so we can walk across it. * Abby: Well how are we gonna do that? * Otis: Simple. Peck will fly it across. * Peck: Yeah, I fl--what? (Otis ties a rope around his waist) * Otis: Shh. Don't talk, Clucky. Save your strength for flight. * Peck: But, Otis, I'm a chicken. * Otis: It's ok, Peck. We're all scared. * Peck: No, no, I mean I'm a actual chicken. Chickens can't fly. * Otis: Oh, can't they? * Peck: No. * Luna: Would a song change your mind? * Peck: No. Otis We believe you can soar * Peck: Well singing won't help * Otis: Everybody! All Just believe and your wings explore * Peck: Guys it's basic biology. All Take a leap and taste the sky * Otis: Fly Peck Fly! (throws him across the chasm and sticks to the other side) Now follow me! (Everyone slowly moves across the rope to the other side) * Abby: Easy. * Pig: Don't jiggle the rope. * Freddy: Don't look down. Don't look d--Oh, I should've look down. * Lola and Lana: I'm scared. * Scruffy: Me too. * Goofy: Maybe we should turn back Otis. * Otis: Guys, we can do this. We're doing great. (the rope starts to untangle) Almost. (The rope breaks) Milk me. (Everyone started swinging) * Pip: Hey, guys, how's the climbing going-AYE MOMMY!!! (They crashed into a wall as Peck's beak started to come loose) * Abby: Otis, this looks like the end. * Otis: No it's a minor setback. (Peck becomes loose) Now it's the end. (As they began to fall, Peck was caught by a familiar hand) * All: Huh? (It was Bigfoot) * All: Bigfoot! (Bigfoot slowly pulls them up and hugs him) * Otis: I knew that you were alive. We're here to rescue you. * Bigfoot: (growls) * Abby: Bigfoot says Thank you Otis but he was never actually in danger. * Spike the dog: He wasn't? * Sci-Twi: But what about what happened on the news? * Bigfoot: (growls) * Abby: Bigfoot says he faked his death to escape to paparazzi. * Bigfoot: (growls) * Abby: The flashbulbs were driving him crazy, draining him spiritually and never letting him find a moments peace. (Bigfoot has flashbacks of the paparazzi driving him insane) * Rabbit: Oh dear. Mercy me. * Piglet: Oh dear. Mercy me too. * Human Fluttershy: Poor Bigfoot * Scruffy: So what does this all mean exactly * Peck: It means Otis brought us up here FOR NOTHING!!!! (Everyone gets angry at Otis) * Otis: Guys, guys, I'm sure we'll all have a big old laugh about this once Bigfoot gets us back down. * Human Rainbow Dash: No we won't. * Bigfoot: (growls) * Abby: Bigfoot says there is no way down. * Peck, Pig and Freddy: What!?! * Tigger: (mutters gibberish and gasps) WHAT!?!? * Piglet: WHAT!!?!? * Winnie the Pooh: '''WHAT!?!?! * '''Rabbit: WHAT!?!?!? * Eeyore: HUH!?!??! * Timmy Turner: WHAT!?! * Cosmo and Wanda: WHAT!?! * Lincoln: WHAT?!? * Lincoln's Sisters: WHAT?!?! * Scruffy: What? * Sunset Shimmer: Wait, what!?! * Human Pinkie Pie: WHAT!?! * Sora, Mickey Mouse and Donald: What?!? * Goofy: Huh? * Bigfoot: (growls) * Abby: We're surrounded by chasms and Bigfoot can't fly in this thin air. * All: Awwww. * Bigfoot: (growls) * Abby: But he said we can stay with him up here. * Otis: Well it will be a harsh and difficult life. Every moment will be a gauntlet of unforgiving cold and constant struggle. (Later that night, everyone is enjoying themselves in Bigfoot's hot tub) * Otis: Man, Bigfoot, this place is great. * Pip: Yeah, you got a sweet setup. * Pig: Uh, you know, Pip. You can leave my armpit anytime now. * Pip: I know. * Freddy: Hey, look. The Northern Lights. * Piglet: So pretty. * Human Rarity: And so majestic. (Suddenly, Bigfoot started to act scared and seeing cameras) * Peck: What's wrong Bigfoot? * Timmy Turner: He's looks very scared. * Abby: The Northern Lights was must reminding him of photographer's flashbulbs. (Bigfoot started screaming and yelling) * Otis: Bigfoot, calm down. Stop yelling before you caused an-- (Suddenly the mountain starts to rumble) * All: AVALANCHE!!!! (suddenly slides down the mountain in the hot tub and flew threw the air) * Sherpa: Those foolish climbers sure pack a tasty lunch. (looks behind him and knocked away by the hot tub) * Human Applejack: Is everyone ok? * Sora: We're good. * Human Fluttershy: That was the most terrifying ride ever. * Lynn: Yeah. Let's do it again. * Otis: Wait, hey, we're alive. And we made it down the mountain! (Everyone cheers for excitment) * Cosmo: That was so fun. * Tigger: Yeah, I'm agree with you too, * Pooh: How can we ever repay you for getting us down the mountain, Bigfoot. * Bigfoot: (growls and pulls out his guitar) * Abby: Bigfoot says he like to express his joy in song. Bigfoot Fall down Mountain Mountain go boom Heroes in hot tub no die * Otis: Everybody! All Fall down Mountain Mountain go boom Heroes in hot tub no die (The Moon smiles and the screen fades to black) THE END! Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Magmon47 Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 2's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes